In recent years, speech has been used as an input interface in addition to a keyboard, a mouse, and the like.
However, the recognition rate of speech recognition that recognizes input speech lowers and requires a longer processing time as the number of recognition words which are to undergo speech recognition becomes larger. For this reason, in an actual method, a plurality of recognition dictionaries or lexicons that register recognition words (e.g., pronunciations and notations) which are to undergo speech recognition are prepared, and are selectively used (a plurality of recognition dictionaries may be used at the same time).
Also, unregistered words cannot be recognized. As one of methods for solving this problem, a user dictionary or lexicon (prepared by the user to register recognition words which are to undergo speech recognition) may be used.
On the other hand, a client-server speech recognition system has been studied to implement speech recognition on a terminal with insufficient resources.
These three techniques are known to those who are skilled in the art, but a system that combines these three techniques has not been realized yet.